Jason Can't Win Them All
by schatzi.mhmm
Summary: Jason doesn't really know how to feel about his break-up with Macy. So he continues his nerdy ways. What happens the first time he sees Macy with Wes? Macy at a Cross Country Meet? What happens when he sees her really truly happy?


THIS IS A SPIN OFF OF SARAH DESSEN'S THE TRUTH ABOUT FOREVER 

I OWN NOTHING. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO S. DESSEN

JASON'S POINT OF VIEW

"So guys. I've decided what I'm going to major in." Laura buzzed, sitting down in the rickety folding chair next to me. I shifted the cash box in front of my awkwardly.

"What?" I breathed, completely immersed in my SAT prep book. The pages were filled with a rainbow flurry of post it notes. Highlighters underlined prefixes and suffixes.

"Law." She beamed. Liam and Andrew congratulated her while she and Kelly burst into an enthusiastic conversation about college life waiting. I chose to ignore them. This was my crack staff of Student Council.

The sale was going well. For the Girls' Cross Country meet, we decided to sell healthier foods, energy boosters for the girls to perform their best. The field house was teeming with wild athletic life. Girls sat on the floor, grouped by school, all chatting monstrously.

This is giving me a headache.

Ever since my community service at the shelter yesterday, my eyes have felt heavy and my head throbbed. I drank my detoxifying tea this morning, but nothing was helping. Probably just coming down with the flu. I carried around my portable hand sanitizer now, just to be safe.

The table was still neatly organized by groups. The healthy food idea was my idea, naturally. Liam, Andrew, Laura and Kelly were my friends, but they could be dumb as posts sometimes.

Two girls came up to the booth, wearing yellow track suits. They were chatting wildly as they browsed the fruit section.

"It's just not fair." A redheaded girl complained.

"You're just mad she beat you." The brunette giggled, grabbing a banana in her hand. She pulled a few singles out of her back pocket.

"She must be on steroids. I have never seen anyone do that before. Either you're the first one off the line and you loose speed quickly, or you come out last but catch up later. She was first practically the entire race!" The redhead cried, handing me a dollar as she pulled a bottle of water from the cooler.

"She is a beast. She is the fastest girl in the state. No doubt she'll go to finals. I just can't wait to see her when track starts up again." The brunette enthused.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Liam asked curiously, no doubt eyeing the redhead. She smiled under his gazed, and dropped her head as she answered.

"This amazing runner. I think she goes to this school. Her name is like Maggie or something like that. She retired for her junior year but she is back and better then ever. I heard her dad died so she took time off, but she is back for this season. Naturally, just when we all had a chance."

If it were physically possible for someone's heart to stop, mine would have.

Macy.

"Macy. Macy Queen." Laura gushed about her friend, all of them eyeing me.

"Yes!" The brunette exclaimed. "That's her. Macy Queen. Fastest girl I've ever seen." She said sadly.

"Hey that rhymed." The redhead told her with a taunting smile. She laughed and continued on. "This girl has all-state written all over her. Have you seen her run?"

"No but I want to." Andrew said, tugging on the collar of his polo, which was wrinkled. Armature. "We all used to be good friends with her. But then she started running again so we don't see her as much."

"Hey, do us a favor?" The brunette smiled at him. "Become better friends with her. Take time away from her practicing. Make her suck."

Everyone laughed like it was the funniest things.

Macy.

I'd been thinking about her recently. Not to the point where I would try and rekindled our relationship because she changed. She wasn't obedient and wise anymore. She was more open and wild, something that was a characteristic that won't help her in the future.

I heard she was running again. Maybe that's good. She really loved it before her dad died, but she didn't talk about him or the sport at all while we were dating. Our conversations were about politics, mathematics. Fields with substance. Now the only field she cared about was the one she ran on.

I personally don't see the fun in running. It hurts, your breath gets short. You sweat. That's why I got out of gym and decided to work in the principals office instead. He opened me with welcome arms and now I never have to parade around in short shorts again.

And I am not just saying this because I am athletically challenged.

Jobs as professional athletes are for people who are too dumb to get jobs as productive members of society. Athletes get paid millions of dollars for playing basketball when all you do is score a touch down or whatever.

I, on the other hand, will do as much as I can to change the world. My goal is to go to medical school and become one of the top cardiologists in the country. Like that will be hard.

Athletics in college are okay, I guess. You can get money for scholarships but if Macy was smart, she would be home studying instead of running a race. She is more intelligent then that.

It was only the first week of senior year and I was already looking at colleges. My top choices were Stanford or Yale, either one. But I always wanted to go to an Ivy League. I worked so hard all of high school for that.

"Yummy." Laura breathed next to me.

I looked up from my studies to see a boy walk in the gym doors, surveying the crowd like he was looking for someone. He was tall, probably six two. His skin was tan from the summer sun and his hair was dark mahogany. I was strong enough with my masculinity to know that he was good looking.

Maybe that's why Laura and Kelly were practically panting.

The girls still stood in front of us chatting, turned and blushed. They both looked away quickly to grasp each others arms and giggle.

A tattoo peeked from the corner of his bright blue t-shirt on his arm and he had a baseball hat on backwards. Car keys dangled from his fingers.

"Wes Baker." Kelly gasped, grabbing her heart.

"What is he doing here? He graduated two years ago." Laura demanded.

"I don't know, but I don't care." Kelly responded acidly. She smiled goofily.

"Since when have the two of you become so boy crazy?" Andrew asked.

"We're not." Laura said. "But it's _Wes Baker_. The hottest guy on the face of the Earth. The sun would rotate around us –instead of the other way around- for that boy." Kelly squealed.

"I heard he has a new girlfriend. They're totally in love." Kelly said, sad at the though.

"Who?" Liam asked, just out of polite curiosity.

"I'm not sure. . . . . "

All four girls gasped lightly as he moved closer to the table, to get a better look at the bustle of people.

"Oh my god." The redheaded runner said in front of us. "It's Macy Queen."

Sure enough, Macy came jogging over. Compared to the perfect and in place, conservative attire I had seen her wear for the year and a half of our relationship, this Macy looked like a stranger.

Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, a thick and glittery red scrunchie from the eighties keeping it in place. She was wearing the black girl's cross country uniform on top and a pair of sweatpants with the cross country insignia on the bottom. Her feet were clad with white and red running shoes.

She smiled as she approached.

But she didn't come towards us.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded with a giggle, walking towards Wes. My heart stopped, and so did the admiring girl.

"I came to say hi." He said in a deep and warm voice. He reached forward and grasped her hand. Kelly almost choked.

I never really noticed Macy's body before. I mean, I did, sure. But not like now. She was also so conservatively covered up, and I had more important things to worry about then making out wildly with my girlfriend in the hallway.

I had better things to concern myself with.

But something about the way Macy was looking at Wes made me wish I had. It didn't look fake or superficial like the girls all over their boyfriends before first period. She just looked at him with such admiration, it hurt my stomach.

Her arms were tan and toned, strength rippling through them. Her shoulders and neck were sculpted to perfection. Her stomach and waist was tiny, flat against the black jersey tank top that was the uniform. An inch of dark skin wrapped around her waist from the hem of the tank to the top of her baggy sweatpants.

She looked. . . . sexy.

"Thank you for coming. I really needed you here." She said quietly, I almost didn't catch that. It seems like the people surrounded me were straining to hear too.

"No problem honey. I know these past couple of weeks has been hard on you. I'm just here if you need me." He said. Someone swooned as he kissed her forehead. A roll of never found jealousy crashed against me.

"I know your there. And I need you there." She said lightly, tucking a lock of hair back into the rim of his cap.

"Okay then." He said like it was the simplest thing in the world. She smiled.

"You working tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah, big party for the mayor. You coming by later?"

"Yeah. Hey tell Kristy to bring my apron with her. I left it at her house last week after the Jefferson's shin dig." Were they talking in some thing of code, just to annoy me?

"Will do." He smiled. Kelly whined softly as he cupped her chin with his huge muscular hand. She went up on her tip-toes in her running shoes and brought her lips to his.

"No." The redhead whispered gently.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but the air seemed to change. It brought a satisfying and happy aurora from them that I didn't enjoy. Not one bit. Their lips clung together desperately for one moment before she pulled back and smiled.

Laura knocked over all her books.

I stifled a chuckle as she blushed and went on collecting them. But that was enough time for Macy and Wes to turn and look at us. Her eyes widened as she saw me, but she didn't look away.

Her smile was taunting, almost as a 'Look what your missing'. Maybe I was imagining it however, because she walked towards Laura.

"Laur, you okay?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah . . . I'm. . . I'm fine." She giggled, turning bright red. Wes came up behind Macy and put a hand on her shoulder.

"How've you been Macy?" Andrew asked.

"Really good. How are you guys? I haven't seen you in forever."

A few responses came from Andrew, Liam and the girls.

"Hey." Macy said gently, pointing to the redhead in front of us that had been talking about Macy moments earlier. "You're Jenny Fink, right? From Cumberland? You ran hell of a race today."

"Yeah, I am. Thanks, so did you." Jenny blushed lightly behind her pale freckled cheeks. "You won. You are so fast; no way could I keep up."

"Well thanks. " Macy smiled.

"So . . . . . Macy. What happened this summer? Anything interesting happen?" Kelly asked lazily, but I could hear her dying curiosity. She smiled up at them again.

"Oh, are you referring to the boy?" Macy teased, pointing to Wes with a taunting smile.

"Yes, that boy." Laura smiled like she had discovered a joke.

I however felt none of this way funny.


End file.
